Magic By Name Magic By Nature
by MagicByMerlin
Summary: When Merlin is poisoned by a huge snake can Arthur save him in time?
1. Chapter One

The night was icy cold and Jack Frost was nipping at Merlin's nose.

It was probably quite a strange sight to see somebody standing by a large tree, in a forest, at the dead of night and especially on a night as cold as this. There was a heavy amount of snow covering everything the eye could see and that was including Merlin, who had a dusting all over his dark hair.

Merlin had been waiting for what seemed like hours now. Arthur had told Merlin to wait for him while he scouted ahead to look for the monster they were hunting. He had been gone for ages and Merlin had not seen any sign of him. Many thoughts were going through Merlin's head but the most frequent were, "Where is he? ", " Has he forgotten me? ", " Is he dead? " Merlin was most worried about the last.  
Merlin waited another half hour and when Arthur had still not returned he decided to try and find him.

As Merlin began walking in the direction he had last seen Arthur, the mist, which had been floating, about the forest floor swirled away mysteriously.

He had been walking for about twenty minutes when he realized he was lost. The fog that had been less dense near the tree had thickened by a great deal and Merlin couldn't see his hand in front of his face. It had also begun to snow (again) and he found himself shaking with cold so he tucked his hands inside his coat.

It was snowing, it was foggy, he was lost and there was a dangerous monster lurking about. Merlin would have shouted for Arthur at this point but there was something in the air that told him not to break the silence. He racked his brains for some form of magic that would tell him where he was or just help him out but nothing came to mind.

Suddenly something crashed into him knocking him to the ground.

" What the...MERLIN! "

Merlin opened his eyes, which he had shut tight. Arthur was on top of him, his sword at Merlin's throat.

" What were you thinking?! I could have killed you! " Arthur got up and didn't offer a hand down to Merlin. Merlin picked himself up and brushed some snow off his coat.

" Sorry. " he mumbled, even though he thought Arthur should be the one to be sorry. Arthur was about to speak again when suddenly a horrible, screeching roar came from some where making them both clap their hands over their ears.

" What was that?! " Merlin looked around.

" Oh I don't know. Maybe its the monster we're hunting?! " Arthur said sarcastically, rolling his eyes. The screech came again from a large copse of trees.

" Get down. Follow me. " Arthur whispered, signalling with his hand for Merlin to get to the ground. Merlin did as he was told and began following Arthur in a belly crawl towards the copse. Arthur kept kicking Merlin in the chin and shoving snow into his mouth. Merlin spat out the snow loudly.

" Shut up Merlin! " Arthur hissed over his shoulder. Merlin blew out a lung full of air in annoyance.

As they reached the copse Arthur stood up, but still kept low.

" Merlin come here. I want you to go in there, " he indicated to the left of the copse, " and I'll go in there. " He pointed to the right side. " That way we can surround it. "

" What?! You want me to go in there?! What if it's dangerous?! " Merlin had no intention of going into the copse.

" Who cares? It'll get you first if it is dangerous! " Arthur grinned and gave Merlin a push into the trees. Merlin stumbled into the clearing. He looked around. The clearing was littered with several rocks of different sizes. He walked slowly forwards. There was no sign of the monster anywhere but Merlin had a nasty feeling he was being watched.

Suddenly there was a strange rumbling noise and the ground began shaking. Then suddenly a huge molehill kind of thing began pushing out of the earth. A huge snakes head burst out and began slithering down the slope of the hill. The head was massive, about the size of a grand piano and the body that followed it was the width of a tree trunk. The creature was a reddish orange colour but it's eyes where a horrible vivid yellow. Merlin stumbled back a few steps. The huge serpent cracked its tail like a whip and brought it down on Merlin like a ton of bricks. Merlin was crushed to the floor and he felt his leg break. He yelled out in pain and the snake screeched again in triumph. It's fangs (the size of Merlin himself) slipped out of their sheaths and began oozing yellow, syrupy venom. Merlin tried to roll away but his broken leg made sure he didn't go anywhere. Then, strangely, the serpent rose up to its full height and began to writhe and slash about in the air. It screeched again but this time in agony. Merlin caught a glimpse of Arthur stabbing the snake in the back.

His eyes wide with fear he tried again to get away but his leg stopped him. The great snake gave one last scream and fell. Unfortunately it fell over Merlin and as it still had its jaws open he ended up inside it. It was rank and sticky inside the snake's mouth and a putrid smell was hanging about the air like a damp cloth.

Suddenly a small crack of light where the lips (if the creature had any) where appeared. It was Arthur. He was lifting open the snake's mouth. He lifted it above his head, his arms quivering with the effort.

" Hurry up! Get out! I can't hold this thing forever! " Arthur's face was a picture of concentration as he shifted the monster's mouth from one hand to the other.

Merlin dragged himself out, wincing as his broken leg caught on one of the creature's fangs. Once completely clear from the snake Merlin flopped down on the ground in exhaustion. His leg was killing him.

" Come on. We need to get you to Gaius. " Arthur looked serious. Merlin saw Arthur's mouth move but didn't hear anything. In fact he couldn't hear anything at all. But wait...he could hear something. A sort of ringing. The sort of noise like some one had just tapped a glass with a spoon. Merlin blinked. It was getting louder. What was it? Then, suddenly the corners of Merlin's vision began to black out.


	2. Chapter Two

Arthur kicked open the door and staggered in his legs shaking. Suddenly his legs buckled and he crashed to the floor, dropping Merlin who he had carried all the way from the forest to the chambers of Gaius the court physician. Groaning, Arthur untangled himself from the unconscious Merlin and hurried over to a nearby table, which had hundreds of potions and books on it. Arthur bulldozed the books of the table and dragged Merlin on to it.

"Gaius! GAIUS!" Arthur swept the room with his gaze.

"What? What is it?" Gaius tumbled out of a chair, which he had fallen asleep in.

"It's Merlin! His leg's broken and he's unconscious!" Arthur whipped his forehead with his sleeve, which was crusted in blood. He wasn't sure whether it was Merlin's or the snakes.

"What do you mean? What happened?" Gaius demanded, hurrying over to the table.

"Hunting…snake…poison…my fault…" Arthur told him while trying to catch his breath. Gaius expected Merlin for a second.

"A snake you say? Did it look like this?" Gaius grabbed a book that was on the floor and began flicking through it furiously. He abruptly stopped on a page and showed it to Arthur. The picture was exact replica of the snake Arthur had killed.

"Yes. Yes that's the one!"

"Tell me Arthur did Merlin get any venom on his skin?" Arthur had never seen Gaius like this before. The old man had suddenly grown two feet higher and his eyes had turned into lasers.

"Uh…yeah. He was covered in the stuff."

Arthur could tell this was bad news as Gaius swung around and began rummaging in a chest of old parchments and dusty books.

"The snake you were hunting was a Basilisk." Gaius said while still rummaging, " The basilisk does not need to pierce its prey, it does not need to get its venom into the blood stream. It simply covers its prey in poison. The venom then sinks through the skin and takes over the body by invading and controlling cells. Thank goodness you were wearing gloves!"

"What?" Arthur head was chaos. Gaius however took no notice of Arthur as he had just found what he was looking for.

"Ah, here it is!"

Gaius stood up and pulled a magnifying glass out of his pocket. He was holding a tiny book, about the size of a teaspoon. He opened the book and began glaring at it through the glass. Arthur went around the table and peered at the book over Gaius's shoulder. The book had strange letters in it that Arthur had never seen before.

"What does it say?" Arthur asked, "Is it a cure?"

"No. Nobody knows the cure. Nobody save one man. This man must be found."

"Who is this man?"

"A sorcerer by the name of Kerfane." Gaius fixed Arthur with his gaze and raised his eyebrow.

"A sorcerer?!"

"Yes."

"And this Kerfane is the only one who knows the cure?"

"Indeed."

"And somebody has to find him?"

"Yes."

"My father will never allow a sorcerer into the kingdom!" Arthur ran his hands through his hair in frustration.

"I'm afraid that he will have no other choice." Gaius raised his eyebrow to even further heights.

"What do you mean?" Arthur asked, puzzled.

" If Kerfane is not fetched and brought here to save Merlin then the kingdom will be destroyed."

"Wha-?!"

"The basilisk does not merely kill its victims but instead does something far, far worse. It turns its victim into a monster. Almost like its self. Merlin would not be able to control himself and could destroy Camelot."

Arthur stared at Gaius in disbelief. There were a few moments of silence.

"Are you serious?" Arthur swallowed a lump that had gathered in his throat.

"I'm afraid so."

Suddenly Merlin, who was still lying unconscious on the table, began to cough violently. Gaius and Arthur flew to the table. Merlin's skin had gone pale and looked clammy. There was also bubbly, white foam frothing around his mouth.

"How long has he got?" Arthur turned anxiously to Gaius.

"Maybe six at most before the transformation in complete. The process is very slow and painful." Gaius replied, sighing heavily.

" Then I'd better get a move on." Arthur said in a tone that meant no nonsense.

"_You_ can't go sire!"

"Why not! He's saved my life more than once why should I not help him now?! Besides if what you say is true then Camelot is indeed in danger."

"But I have not completely explained the matter!"

"Then get on with it!" Arthur said rudely.

"Kerfane lives at the top of Mount Jenn Gusch. That on it's own is trouble enough. But there's more. Three trials that Kerfane invented must be passed to get to him. If all three trials are not completed you would get to the top of Jenn Gusch and find nothing and no one."

"What kind of trials?" Arthur demanded.

"That's what this book is for. It describes the trials and how to pass them." Gaius replied, waving the book about.

" Go on."

" Well the first trial," Gaius looked down at the book, "Is a tunnel. A tunnel of riddles. The book does not describe the actual riddle but it does say that once you enter the tunnel you must answer the riddle or you will never be able to escape it."

Arthur nodded. He was good at riddles.

"The second is a cave."

"What, just a cave?"

"It is said that things are not as they seem inside. Things change. You must be calm to find the exit." Gaius said looking up from the book. Suddenly Merlin began coughing again, sending flecks of foam onto his chest.

"Isn't there anything you can do for him?"

"I can try one thing…" Gaius said looking about. He went over to another table and began sorting through various bottles and jars. He came back carrying a pestle and mortar, a jar of beetles and a dangerous looking red sludge.

"Scarab beetles and chilli pulp. It should wake him up. Its very strong!" Gaius explained, selecting some especially large beetles from the jar. He then proceeded to grind them viciously into powder with the pestle and mortar. Arthur looked on in distaste. Gaius poured the powder into the pulp and mixed it. The concoction went a dull red colour.

"Hold his nose." Gaius ordered. Arthur did as he was told and pinched Merlin's nose as Gaius tipped the entire potion into Merlin's mouth. For a moment nothing happened then Merlin abruptly sat bolt upright.

"Wuh? What happened? Arhh my leg!" Merlin slumped back down and groaned.

"Oh yes of course! It's broken!" Gaius seized a box of bandages and a long wooded plank, " I'm sorry Merlin but this is going to hurt."

Merlin swallowed and gritted his teeth. Gaius placed the plank under Merlin's leg for support and proceeded to bandage it up tightly. Merlin winced in agony every time Gaius had to move his leg.

"Here, take this for the pain." Gaius handed Merlin a small phial of misty liquid. Merlin took it and gulped it down. He gagged.

"Ugh! What is this stuff!"

" Pig ear wax, frog spawn and crushed spider legs mixed in boiling water." Gaius replied as though commenting on the weather.

"WHAT?!" Merlin gasped, horrified.

"Well it can't have been as bad as the scarab beetles!" Arthur sniggered, grinning evilly.

"Scarab beetles?!" Merlin said, aghast.

"Anyway enough of that. What about the last trial? What is it?" Arthur asked Gaius, trying not to laugh.

"Ah, yes. Well the book does not describe the test in such detail as was used in the other two. All it says is beware the lion headed eagles for they will devour you should you not show courage."

"Well that's helpful." Arthur said sarcastically.

"What exactly is going on?" Merlin demanded.

"I'll explain later Merlin. Arthur you need to get Uther. He needs to know about all this." Gaius said.


	3. Chapter Three

Uther had been informed of the situation and had reluctantly sent Arthur to seek out Kerfane. He had sent Arthur because; as Gaius had explained no one else was capable of taking the job. Arthur was after all the strongest warrior in Camelot.

"Arthur, promise me you will be careful. You know how dangerous magic is. I'm only agreeing to this because of what's at stake." The king was saying to his son.

"Don't worry father! This is going to be easy! All I've got to do is climb a mountain!" Arthur snorted arrogantly.

" That may be but do not forget the trails."

"Yes father." Arthur sighed and mounted his white horse.

"Good luck." Uther said patting the horse's side to make it go.

As Arthur rode out of Camelot's entrance Uther wondered if his son would ever listen to him.

"Come on Merlin. You need to rest." Gaius was trying to get Merlin to sleep.

"I can't sleep at a time like this!" Merlin protested.

"Why ever not?"

"Because I'm going to die and then destroy a kingdom without even knowing I'm doing it!" Merlin tried to point out.

"Only if Arthur can not find Kerfane. Please Merlin, you must rest or the venom will take control of you faster!"

Merlin sighed submissively and hobbled into his room.

"But I feel fine now!" He shouted back to Gaius, through the door.

"Unfortunately you won't for much longer according the this book." Gaius called back.

Merlin, grumbling slumped miserably onto his bed. He didn't want this. He didn't want to destroy Camelot! But it seemed like he wasn't going to have a choice if Arthur didn't find Kerfane. He wondered idly if he could cure himself. He reached over to the compartment under the floorboards and pulled out his spell book. He flicked through it absentmindedly.

"Cures for deafness, cures for blindness, cures for poisons. Ahh!" He found the page and scanned it. Nothing.

"Arh." Merlin growled to himself, flicking through the poison section. He sighed and put his head down on the pillow.

"Merlin."

Merlin jumped.

"NO! No not you!"

Merlin knew it was the dragon calling him from the caves that it was imprisoned in, but he had still not forgiven it for what it had done.

"Merlin." The voice called again.

"NO!" Merlin repeated and buried his head in the pillow to try and keep out the noise.

"Merlin!"

"Leave me alone!" Merlin shouted at the floor.

"Merlin? Who are you talking to?" Gaius opened the door, " Your not hallucinating are you?"

"Me? No. I'm fine." Merlin said quickly.

"Oh. Are you sure? I would have expected you to be suffering from the effects of the poison by now."

"Oh. Thanks."

"No don't take it like that! I meant that the more you move and are active the less time it will give Arthur. And you've moving around an awful lot!"

"Sorry."

"Hmm. Anyway how's the leg?"

Merlin's leg was hurting like someone had dropped a house on it but he thought about the potions Gaius might concoct for him and thought better of complaining.

"It's fine."

"Well if you sure then get some rest. Wait what's that doing out?" Gaius had spotted the spell book, "You weren't trying to heal yourself were you?"

"Well I-"

"You cant. There is no cure in written form in this world."

"Oh."

"Get some sleep Merlin."

Merlin nodded and pulled the blankets over himself.

Arthur had, it seemed, left at a bad time and the weather was beastly. He had his arm up to stop the rain flying into his eyes. His hair was plasted to his face and his clothes where heavy with water. A purple lightning bolt flashed across the sky and Arthur's horse reared up. Managing to regain control of the animal Arthur decide he would camp for the night. He had been riding steadily since the morning and both he and his horse needed sleep. He jumped of the horse and tied the reins to a nearby tree. He wished he had brought a tent but the weather had been fine when he had left and he had not thought to bring one. He got a blanket out of one of the saddlebags and made himself as comfortable as possible under a tree. Instead of getting better the weather got worse. Arthur curled up like a cat and pulled the blanket over his head as the thunder rumbled overhead.

"Umfh…" Arthur grunted and flung the sopping wet blanket off him. He was soaked to the skin and shivering. Thankfully though the sun had shown itself and blue sky was overhead. Arthur wasn't a morning person but the thought of Camelot being destroyed and Merlin dieing was enough to wake him up. He rung out his clothes, changed, saddled his horse and set of. He had not been riding for more than an hour when he could see a strange rock formation in the distance. It was full of huge, sharp, grey, black rocks.

When he reached the start of the trench he could see that it went on for probably no more than one hundred meters at most but it reached far into the distance on ether side. He would have to go through it. He would have preferred not to though. There was something wrong with this place.

Arthur jumped of the horse and began descending the scree to the bottom of the trench, leading the horse behind him by the reins. Small grey rocks cascaded down the slope and hurtled past him with each step he took. Eventually he reached the bottom. The first thing he saw was a tunnel that had been covered in stalagmites and had not been visible from the top of the trench. He went up to the tunnel and peered inside. The tunnel was pretty small. About a meter by a meter. There was no bringing the horse so Arthur left it to find its own way back home. As he ducked down and crawled slowly inside he remembered what Gaius said.

"A tunnel of riddles." He could hear Gaius inside his head. Then he remembered the rest of what Gaius had told him. "You must answer the riddle or you will never be able to escape it." Arthur stopped crawling. He was suddenly getting very claustrophobic. He turned his head around and looked back at the entrance to the tunnel. All he could see was a tiny blip of light. Arthur swallowed a lump that had grown in his throat. The microscopic bit of light should not have been that small according to the length of the tunnel, as he had judged earlier. He suddenly panicked. He began scrabbling to get back out. He kept going for so long that he lost track of time in the dark. Hopelessly he turned back again and continued forward to what should have been the exit to the tunnel.

He kept crawling and crawling but in vain. However long or however fast he crawled the fleck of light never got any bigger. Arthur flumped down onto the cold rocky floor, his hands and knees scratched and bleeding.

"Come on then! I can't get out until I get this riddle! Come on!" He shouted at the darkness.

"You want your riddle?"

Arthur jolted and banged his head on the ceiling of the tunnel.

"W…who's there?" He stumbled over his words, pulling out his sword.

"Me." The voice echoed and bounced of the tunnel walls.

"Are you Kerfane?" Arthur said, looking around.

"I am me."

"Right…Uh…are you going to give this riddle today or not?"

"Are you prepared young prince?"

"…Yeah."

Suddenly a bright light flashed on from nowhere. Arthur's darkness accustomed eyes squinted in the brightness.

"Whoa." Arthur exclaimed at the intense brightness. He looked to his right. The whole of the right side of the tunnel, as far as the eye could see had become a mirror. The mirror was rusty and had lost its shine. Arthur looked into the mirror. There he was, dirty and sweaty but there. As Arthur looked a strange misty, swirly shape appeared next to him in the mirror. The mist focused itself and became a man.

He had straggly, light brown hair that was greying and a long a beard. He was wearing ragged robes of a Puru like design.

Arthur started. He looked to his right hand side where the man should have been. There was nothing there. He looked back to the mirror. There the man was, cross-legged and smirking. He turned back to his right hand side and felt about in the air. He couldn't feel a thing.

"What?" Arthur struggled. The mans' reflection laughed nastily.

"Are you ready prince Arthur?"

Arthur nodded cautiously.

"I have a heart that never beats, I have a home but I never sleep. I can take a mans house and build another's, And I love to play games with my many brothers. I am a king among fools. Who am I?" The man had a leering smile plastered across his face.

Arthur had taken a dislike to this man. He paused a moment.

"And if I can not answer this riddle?"

"Then you will be trapped here forever and become like them."

"Them?"

Suddenly hundreds of skeletons appeared in the mirror. Arthur gasped horrified.

"Uh…Can I hear it again?" He asked, his mouth open in horror.

The man repeated the riddle.

" I have a heart that never beats…well that means that you can't be alive…" Arthur bit his lip and the man observed him quietly, " I have a home but never sleep…you can take a mans house and build another's…err…has many brothers…king among fools…umm…" Arthur mulled the riddle over carefully. The man watched him with interest.

"Hurry, young prince." He said.

"Just give me some more time…" Arthur replied hastily.

"Tick…tock…tick…tock…" The man said childishly. Arthur's heart began to race.

"Don't do that!" He hated being under pressure. This only made the man tick and tock louder.

"King among fools…uhh…?" Arthur puzzled with a sense of urgency.

"Times up!" The man laughed horribly and began to slowly disappear.

"No wait! I think I've got it!" Arthur pleaded. The man continued laughing and disappearing.

"Are you the king of hearts in a card deck?!" Arthur shouted wildly. The mans face fell.

" You…you may go free…" He said with an air annoyance.

Wide-eyed Arthur watched the man disappear and the light fade.

Arthur fell to the floor in relief and began laughing uncontrollably. Suddenly he noticed that the light speck had grown considerably and he could see trees through the opening.

Scrambling up he rushed out into the fresh air. He lay on the grass for a moment, just happy to be in the open again. Eventually he got up and looked back at the tunnel. He realized that he had left all his belongings in the saddlebag with the horse. Food, water, clothes. Gone. He thought about going back to the horse to get them but there was no power in heaven or earth that could make him go back into that yawning black hole.

"One down two to go! Looks like I'm walking from here." He said to himself and began trudging forward.


	4. Chapter Four

"Merlin? How are you feeling? Do you want any breakfast?" Gaius peered around the door to Merlin's room, "Merlin?" No reply, "Merlin?" Gaius went up to Merlin's sleeping form and turned it over, "Merlin!"

Merlin's skin had grown gruesome red scales in small patches all over his face. Gaius gasped and shook him awake.

"Uphf…I don't feel good…" Merlin groaned, blinking.

"Merlin, look at your skin!" Gaius swallowed.

"What? What wrong with my-" Merlin stopped as he looked at his arm.

"It's the first stage of the transformation!" Gaius clapped a sleeve over his mouth and nose.

"Wha-What are you doing?"

"It could have become air born! I'm going to have to quarantine you in here!" Gaius muffled into this sleeve.

"What?! Don't leave me!" Merlin exclaimed.

"I'm sorry Merlin but the whole kingdom could become affected!" Gaius said, diving over to the window and sealing it.

"What about me?!" Merlin protested.

"I'm sorry!" Gaius hurried out of the door at break neck speed and shut and locked it.

Merlin goggled at the door in fright. He dashed over to his wardrobe with the mirror on the inside of the door and looked at himself. Scraps of his skin everywhere had gone like scarlet red scales. They reminded him of the Basilisk. Was he going to turn into a snake? Merlin couldn't breath properly. He choked and restlessly began pacing the room until he remembered what Gaius had said about not moving about to much and sat down again.

"Help…" He croaked to himself and fell into a dreamless sleep.

It was the day after the tunnel ordeal and Arthur had been walking all through the night. Thankfully the weather was a good deal better than yesterday and Arthur had managed to cover a good few miles. It was probably around three in the morning he had guessed by looking at the position of the moon.

He was coming out of the woods that he had been walking in for the past few hours and was entering a sort of treeless wasteland of rocks. There was something creepy about this place he thought to himself as he began walking among the tall rocks. He heard a noise.

"Probably just the wind…" He said to himself. He heard it again and shivered. Pulling his sword out of its sheath Arthur crept around behind a rock and peered around. He was positive that someone was following him. He heard a scuffling of footsteps to his left and whirled around. A shadowy figure slinked away behind another rock.

"Who's there?! Show yourself!" Arthur commanded, convinced that someone was there. There was no reply, "That's an order!" Arthur yelled. He was used to being obeyed and it annoyed him when he wasn't.

The footsteps scuffled further away.

"Wait! Come back!" Arthur blew his cover and hurtled after the shadow. Every time he thought he had caught up to it the shadow seemed to be somewhere else. He rushed here and there among the maze of rocks until he exhausted himself.

"Where are you?!" Arthur shouted whipping around at every noise he heard.

"I'm here." A ghostly voice whispered in his ear. Arthur jumped a foot into the air.

"Who are you?" He choked in shock and began to turn around.

"Don't turn around. Walk forward."

"Why?! Who are you?!"

"I am me." The eerie voice hissed into Arthur's ear making it tickle.

"No! Not you again!" Arthur cried.

"Walk." The voice buzzed into his ear. Reluctantly Arthur began walking forward. With each step he took he was positive the owner of the voice followed him. Arthur kept walking for some time.

"Look, whoever you are, what's all this about! I'm not walking any further!" Arthur stopped and tried to turn around again but found that he couldn't.

"If you do not walk then your friend will die."

"My friend? You mean Merlin?! You know about him?" Arthur asked.

"Yes."

"How?"

"I can not tell you that."

"What do you mean?"

"Walk."

Arthur walked.

"Where are we going?"

"I'm not going anywhere."

"Then where am I going?"

"Down there."

"Wha-AHHHHHH!" The ground suddenly collapsed under Arthur's feet and he fell in to a huge hole that opened up underneath him. He hit the floor heavily and mercifully missed a stalagmite that was poking out of the ground like a spear.

"Ugh…" Arthur grumbled as he sat up. He was in a cave or rather a labyrinth of caves. There were at least twenty options of ways to go. Arthur looked up. The hole he had fallen through was not very far away but as he looked the rocks closed up and the hole disappeared.

"Oh. Great." He groused to himself and got up. He brushed himself down and looked around. The caves were, it seemed, made of shards of glass or crystal of a dark blue sparkling colour. The caves shape was roughly round and had only a few stalactites here and there.

Arthur had never seen anything so amazing and beautiful in his life. It was the way the shards glimmered with an unearthly blue light. Every so often there were flashes of light that almost looked like lightning and there were strange sparking noises now and then. Arthur gazed around in awe for a few moments before he remembered his mission and walked randomly through one of the many cave tunnels.

He walked and walked and walked some more. At times it seemed he was going in circles, at others it seemed as though he was not on the floor of the caves but on the ceiling. He soon became very confused and began to wildly run hither and thither, back and forth in search of the exit. He went further and further into the caves and got even more lost and panic-stricken.

Eventually he couldn't run any more. He was hungry, hot, sweaty, sore and tired. He wanted nothing more than a hot bath, food and sleep but he knew he wasn't going to get any of those things down here. He tried to remember what Gaius had told him.

"Argh! What did he say???" Arthur slapped himself on the forehead to try and jolt his memory.

"He said something about being calm to get out or…something…" Arthur racked his brains like a needle in a haystack. It was so hard to think when he was in such a state of hysteria, "Yes that's it! He said be calm. So all I have to do is be calm. Why am I talking to myself?" Arthur tried to think calming thoughts, lay down, made himself comfortable on the cold floor and breathed deeply.

"Calm." He told himself, "Calm." Suddenly when Arthur finally relaxed the cave all about him began to disintegrate and fall away and suddenly he was rushing to the surface. Arthur was at this point so peaceful he barely noticed the cold night air blowing across his face.

"Well done young prince. You have mastered the art of being calm under pressure." A voice hissed in his ear, "You may continue on your journey."

Arthur sat up and looked about at his surroundings. He looked behind him and saw the maze of rocks and shadow. He picked himself up, shivered and began to walk quickly away from the place.

Merlin's eyes flickered open as a small crack of light shone through the closed window onto his face. He sat up and swung his legs over the side of the bed. His eyes were hurting like mad. He rubbed them furiously. The itch wouldn't go away however much he rubbed. His eyes began to water with the incessant scratching and ended up being worse than if he hadn't touched them. Wondering if some dirt or dust had got into his eyes Merlin went over to the mirror to see if he could get it out.

An alarming sight met his eyes. The red patches of scale had grown far larger and his usual rich, blue eyes had gone misty and blood shot. Merlin pulled his eyelids apart to get a better look.

It looked like a film of cloud had been put across his eyes. The iris had gone a dull yellow colour and the pupil had changed shape and looked like a cats eye if anything. Merlin took a sharp in take of breath. Once again he was reminded of the Basilisk.

"Gaius?!" Merlin went over to the door and banged on it. The tapping of footsteps could be heard.

"Merlin! I'm sorry I can't open the door. I can't risk it spreading!" Gaius said, genuinely upset.

"Its fine. Don't worry about it. Its just my eyes have gone all strange!"

"Wait there. Let me look at the book."

Merlin heard Gaius go away and come back again.

"What does it say?"

"It says that the stages of becoming this…monster increase by every day. The process is slow and painful. Very cheerful! What's wrong with your eyes?" Gaius said.

"The scales have got bigger and my eyes have gone all blurry. I think I'm turning into one of those snakes!" Merlin was trying his best to remain calm and tell Gaius what he needed to know.

"Yes, I'm afraid you may be right."

Merlin could imagine Gaius's forehead wrinkling even though he couldn't see him.

"Gaius, do you think Arthur can do it? Can he find the sorcerer? Can he save me?" Merlin ask, scared half to death but trying to keep a brave face.

"I think he can." Gaius replied simply and comfortingly. Merlin smiled slightly at the door.

A few boring, restless hour later Merlin heard a knock come from the door. Not his, but the door to Gaius's chambers. He got up and put his ear to the door to hear what was happening. Gaius had opened the door and someone had come in.

"Good afternoon Gwen. What brings you hear?" Gaius was saying.

"I heard about Merlin. I've come to see if he's alright." Gwen said.

"Oh. Well I've had to quarantine him into his room because I think the disease could have affected the air." Gaius replied sadly.

"Oh! Is he ok? I brought this bread for him. I thought he might be hungry."

"Yes you can give it to him. He hasn't eaten for two days. Open the door quickly and put the basket in."

Merlin suddenly realized he was starving as he listened to them. He heard footsteps come up to the door and the lock click.

"Merlin? Are you awake?" Gwen called.

"Yes, I'm here."

"Good. How are you?"

"I'm fine." Merlin lied not wanting Gwen to worry.

"That's a relief!" Merlin felt immediately guilty, "I've brought you some bread. I hope your hungry!" Gwen said cheerfully now she thought Merlin was ok.

"Famished!" Merlin grinned. Gwen opened the door quickly and put a basket on the floor. Merlin took care not to let Gwen see him. He didn't want her to see him like this, with scales and all.

"I hope you like it. Its made with the best flour!" Gwen said waiting for a reply. Merlin took a large chunk out of the loaf and scoffed it.

"Hmm…It's delicious!" Merlin muffled, his mouth crammed with bread. Gwen chuckled.

"Anyway, I'm glad your feeling ok. I've got to be getting back to work now. Things to do!"

"Ok. Thank you! Bye." Merlin listened to Gwen's footsteps tap away.

"See you later!" Gwen said to Gaius and Merlin heard the doors close.

"She doesn't know how serious this is Merlin. I've tried to keep it quite. If everyone knew about how much danger they were in there would be an uproar." Gaius had come up to Merlin's door.

"I know."

"How's the bread."

"Great! Made with the best flour apparently."

"I heard. Tell me if there are any other changes with the disease won't you."

"Will do. But Gaius?"

"Yes Merlin?"

"If I've been poisoned then how can it become air born? I didn't think poison illnesses could become like that." Merlin frowned even though there was no one to see.

"This is not your usual poison illness. It literally invades all the cells and that includes the lungs, which means that the air in your room could be very infected by now. Which is why I want you to put this sealing wax all around the window and door." Gaius opened the door a crack and pushed a large lump of wax into the room, "Can you do that?"

"Sure."

"Good."

"But there's something else as well." Merlin asked cautiously.

"What is it?"

"You know rather a lot about this particular poisoning. You've seen it before haven't you." Merlin had deducted this not so long ago but was quite sure it was the truth. There was a slight pause on the other side of the door.

"Yes Merlin have seen it before." Despite having been sure, this still surprised Merlin, "My older brother was poisoned on a hunting trip for he village. I was left at home because I was too young. I always used to wait by the village gate for him to return but that day he didn't come back. I heard what had happened by eves dropping at a meeting. I swore to find a cure but failed and he died. That's why I became a physician. I knew what it was like to loose somebody close to you and didn't wish that upon anyone else." Gaius's voice was sure and steady as he said this but was brimming with emotion. Merlin didn't know what to say.

"…I'm sorry. I didn't know."

"It not your fault Merlin. Don't worry about it."

Merlin listened to the footsteps go slowly away. He turned back to his bed and dropped onto it. He had never known about this before. His heart ached a the very thought of loosing someone as close as a brother, even though he was an only child and had never know what a sibling was like, or indeed what it was like to be one. He got up again and dismally began sealing the window and door with the wax and a candle.


	5. Chapter Five

Arthur had rested after the second trial, had woken at noon and had been walking for hours and hours and hours. It was now round about six at night and only a small glimmer of the sun could be seen on the horizon. The huge mountain Jenn Gusch was in view and only a few miles away. Arthur took a minute to admire the beauty of the mountain in the sunset. The orange glow covered the left part of the mountain as it did with the snow and ice near the summit.

"Who are you?" Someone suddenly said behind Arthur. Arthur spun around. A small young boy, skinny, freckled and with a tousled mop of sandy hair that threatened to consume his head was standing a few meters away with a huge rucksack on his back. Arthur had learned not to trust strange people on this mission meaning the man who always called himself "me" but this boy looked less than harmless.

"I am Prince Arthur of Camelot. Who are you?" Arthur sheathed his sword, which he had self consciously drawn.

"Oh your majesty! I am Jim Kelenor from Heath my lord."

"What is your business here?"

"I…Well my uncle has a deadly illness and is close to death. I was going to find the Sorcerer Kerfane. He maybe able to help."

"Then we are going the same way."

"You are trying to find Kerfane? What would a prince be doing that for?" Jim asked, puzzled.

"My friend has been poisoned by a Basilisk which was mostly my fault. Kerfane is the only one who knows the cure."

"A Basilisk?! I thought they had been whipped out years ago!"

"Apparently not. Have you taken the other two trials?" Arthur asked the young boy.

"Yes. I guess you have to. I had trouble with the caves." Jim shivered at the memory, "I wonder where the third one is. It must be somewhere about. It's getting very close to the mountain now."

"Yes." Arthur observed the boy for a moment, "How old are you?" He asked. The boy paused a moment.

"I have seen twelve winters my lord."

"Twelve! Why so young? Could your village have not sent an older man?" Arthur said astounded.

"The village counsel did not think there was any hope. They think that Kerfane is no longer alive."

"So you came by yourself."

"Yes."

"You had better come with me."

"Travel with a Prince?! Wow!" Jim said excitedly to himself, looking like a kid in a candy store.

"Come on. Do you want some help with that?" Arthur nodded at the oversized rucksack. Jim gasped.

"NO! I cannot let a prince carry my things! It is below you my lord!"

"Oh shut up. Heath is hundreds of miles away! You must have been carrying it for weeks. Give it here." Arthur lifted the massive rucksack of the boy and hoisted it onto his own back. It was heavy. Really heavy, but Arthur started walking never the less. Jim skipped along at his heels.

"Is it nice in Camelot?" He asked.

"Ye-" Arthur wasn't given time to answer as the boy was already questioning him again.

"Do you have a crown?"

"Ye-"

"Is it shiny?"

"When Merlin remembers to poli-"

"Who's Merlin?"

"He's my servan-"

"Do you have a huge room?"

"I suppo-"

"Does it have curtains?"

"Of cour-"

"What colour are they?"

"Re-"

"Do you have loads of swords and stuff?"

"Ye-"

"Do you have a shield?"

"Ye-"

"Do you get to boss loads of people about?"

"Wel-"

"What's that?"

"What's what?" Arthur, half driven to distraction looked thankfully in the way the boy was pointing.

There was a clearing with a flat stone floor which looked very out of place is the wake of the mountain. There where also monstrously huge statues on ether side with massive outstretched wings that touched each other at the tip. Something about the statues jogged Arthur's memory. They had curly haired lion heads and eagle like bodies. Arthur remembered. Gaius had said, "Beware the lion headed eagles for they will devour you."

"This must be the last trial…" Jim walked slowly forward, looking at the statues in awe, "Come on! Lets go!" Jim speeded up his walking and trotted on to the strange rock floor.

"No! Jim wait!" Arthur reached out to grab the boy and pull him back but the gigantic rucksack unbalanced him and he hit the floor. He spat out a mouthful of grass and looked up. Jim had gone. Arthur stood up and looked furiously around.

"Jim? JIM!" The young boy was nowhere to be seen. Arthur flicked his eyes from one statue to the other.

"Beware the lion headed eagles for they will devour you should you not show courage." He said quietly and morosely to himself. Taking a deep breath he placed a foot onto the rocky floor. Nothing happened so he took another step. Sweat beaded down his face and he felt his pulse quicken.

"Come on Arthur! Show courage. Come on!" He severely told himself. He guessed that Jim had not been as confident as he had seemed when he stepped onto the path and had been "devoured". He had a sneaking suspicion that the statues ate you but he had not desire to find out if that was correct so he quickened his pace. Soon he was practically running at full pelt across the river of rock. He passed the gigantic statues and looked back at them as he ran. They weren't moving or doing anything for that matter.

Arthur dived headlong of the stone and tumbled into the long grass on the other side. He was alive! Which was more than could be said for Jim. Arthur looked back at rucksack that he had left at the opposite side. Arthur stood there a moment respectfully bowing his head then set of up the slope that led to the foot of the mountain.

Bad. It was how Merlin felt and looked. He was standing shirtless in front of the mirror looking at himself. Most of his skin was now red and scaly; his eyes had turned yellow to. He also had noticed his tongue had grown considerably and had two lumps at the end which he suspected might become forks. His arms and legs also had less movement in them. Almost like some of the joints had disappeared. He had told Gaius but there had been nothing he could do save encourage Merlin.

Merlin felt alone. He was stuck in this tiny room with nothing but a stump of a candle for light. He had polished of the loaf the previous day and was ravenous. He reached slowly for his shirt and with difficulty pulled it over his head. His arms felt so weird. He wondered how long Arthur was going to be. He had been gone five days now. A knock came at Gaius's door.

"Come in." Gaius said. Someone entered the room, "Sire." Merlin's hopes soared briefly at the thought it could be Arthur and the cure but his face fell when he heard Uther's voice.

"Gaius. I've have just heard some news from the guards. Arthur horse has retuned with saddle bag and all but with no sign of my son." The king sounded angry, frightened and worried. There was a pause in the conversation and then Gaius began whispering something to Uther. Merlin couldn't hear what they were saying but he guessed they were being quite so he couldn't listen in. The two sounded if they were having a heated discussion by the sudden rises and falling of voices every now and then. Merlin stopped himself from breathing and strained his ears to hear.

"He might…" Uther was saying.

"…is strong…is still hope…" Gaius replied. Merlin couldn't quite get all the words.

"If Arthur…not return…what shall we do."

"I…not know…"

"I could have the boy exec…that would stop…disease…"

"Kill Merlin! I wont let…" At this point the voices became too quiet and Merlin had to breath yet he still had got what they were talking about. Uther, if Arthur did not find Kerfane in time, was going to do away with Merlin to stop the disease! Merlin lent against the wall and slumped onto the floor, shaking with fear. They couldn't! They wouldn't! Would they? Gaius couldn't stop the king if his mind was set on something. Merlin suddenly realised that he was in ten times more danger than he had been a few minutes ago.


	6. Chapter Six

Blissfully ignorant of the sudden danger Merlin was in Arthur had began to ascend the mountain and it was proving difficult. He was, at the present, climbing a dodgy formation of crumbly rock shelves that broke away if he stood on them for more than a few seconds.

Glad he wasn't in his heavy chain mail Arthur jumped from shelf to shelf. He slipped on a loose pebble and scrabbled for a hold as his legs fell over the side of the precipice. Just managing to hook a hand onto a hole in the rock Arthur floundered about in the air and tried not to look down. He swung his other arm up to try and grab onto the rock but his hand was sweaty and it slid of. Suddenly the hole Arthur had buried his hand in began to crack horribly like a piece of ice. He tried to stop wriggling and slowly put his hand up to grab on to the rock again. His hand touched a sturdy hold and he grabbed it as the hole crumbled away. Swinging, he launched himself back onto the ledge and quickly leapt to the next one as the shelf disintegrated and fell hundreds of feet below in a thousand pieces. Arthur looked over the side of the ledge in a mixture of fright and satisfaction.

He cast his attention back up the mountain. It looked as if he was going to get snow under foot soon. It looked pretty misty at the top and he wondered if there was going to be a blizzard.

It turned out he was right. After an hour or so of trudging through the snow, an icy blizzard blew in from the north, chilling Arthur to the bone. He was going through a flatter part of the mountain at the moment. A sort of wind and snow swept glacier.

It had been dark for quite a while now. Arthur was frozen solid. He couldn't take the wind and ice any more and he slowly and painfully made his way over to the side of the mountain to find a shelter to hide in. He didn't have much luck but he did find a small slab of stone jutting out of the rock and he stowed himself away there. Wearing only a thin, grey shirt, long brown jacket and trousers he went numb with the cold.

He watched the sun rise many sleepless hours later to find that he had icicles on his eyelashes and eyebrows, not to mention his nose. He brushed the sticks of ice of himself and went out into the open, enjoying the warmth of the sun and lack of the blizzard. Once he had thawed out he set of once again to the summit of the mountain.

The going was far easier than the previous day and he made up for lost time. He stood at the top of one of the smaller peaks and looked at summit. He was nearly there. Soon he reached the path that was but a few hundred meters from the top. It had steps and everything. This was luxury to what the glacier had been like.

At last he reached the top. He stood on the tiny, thin top and took in the incredible view.

He was so high that he could just make out the tallest turret of Camelot far, far away in the distance. He would be home soon he thought to himself but only once he had found Kerfane. Arthur looked about him. Wasn't the sorcerer meant to live at the summit? Arthur briefly scared himself when he thought that maybe Kerfane did not exist, but then he remembered the trials. They were quite real.

"Hello? Hello!" Arthur cupped his hands around his mouth and shouted.

"Howdy" Arthur jumped and looked behind him. There was a man there. It wasn't the one he had seen in the trials. This man was short and had long, tangled black hair that reached to the ground and covered him like a cloak.

"Are you Kerfane?" Arthur asked, excited that he may have finally found the sorcerer.

"Kerfane…Kerfane……Oooh yes! That's me isn't it! Ha ha ha!" The man cackled insanely.

"Urh?" Arthur said bewildered.

"I suppose you are here for a Basilisk poison antidote! My brother told me you would come."

"Yes. Yes I am. Wait did you say your brother. I think I met him. Who is he? He wouldn't tell me his name."

"My brothers name…oh that's a hard one. I can't remember now…" Kerfane said, completely clueless.

"Urm…right whatever. Do you have this antidote or not?"

"Antidote? I don't know what you mean. Have you met my pet rock Gerald?" Kerfane reached somewhere into his mass of tangled hair and pulled out a rock with two eyes painted on it. Arthur took no notice of this sudden outburst of weirdness and took hold of the man by the collar.

"Look here! Don't play games with me! I've trekked for days to get here! My friend could die if you don't give me the antidote!" He said furiously while shaking the man about.

"Steady on young Prince! Who is your friend?"

Arthur stopped shaking Kerfane.

"His name's Merlin."

The man gasped.

"Merlin did you say?! Oh my! I can't be responsible for _his_ death! Oh me! Oh my!" The hairy man bustled away down the side of the mountain like a goat, disappeared reappeared and came back holding a large jar of powder.

"What's this?" Arthur asked as Kerfane handed him the jar.

"It is the antidote! I cannot tell you what makes it! Sprinkle all of it over Merlin. Hurry! Hurry, he must live!"

"Why is Merlin so important all of a sudden?" Arthur asked completely perplexed as the sorcerer flapped him down the path.

"I've said too much! I've said too much! Hurry now. Hurry!" Kerfane hopped away calling out behind him. Arthur stared wide-eyed as the odd man disappeared over the other side of the mountain. He looked at the jar. It looked so boring. He had expected an amazing, magical potion of power or something. The jar just looked full of boring, common dust to him. Never the less he began dashing down the mountain on his way back to Camelot.

Merlin wondered why there was something wet and slimy on his neck until he realized it was his tongue. It now hung a foot out of his mouth and had gone red and forked at the end. He tried in vein to stuff it back where it belonged but with no luck. He cautiously stood up, not trusting his legs, which had gone very odd lately. He hobbled over as best he could to his door and once again banged loudly on it.

"Gaiussssthhh" He lisped, his tongue jangling awkwardly.

"Merlin? Was that you?" Gaius hurried up to the door.

"Yesss. My tongue hathsss gone all sssnakee." Merlin tried to say.

"What? Sorry I didn't get that."

Merlin patiently tried again.

"My tounge hasss gone all sssnaky."

"Did you say something about your tounge? Does it look like a snakes?" Gaius asked.

"Yesss."

"Oh dear…"

"What?"

"You don't have much time left."

"Hasss there been any word from Arthur?"

"I'm afraid not."

Merlin kicked the wall angrily.

"I heard what Uther said yesssterday."

There was a lapse in the communication between the door.

"Oh. I see."

"You can't let him murder me!"

"As much as I will try if it comes to it, I cannot stop the king Merlin. We shall just have to hope that Arthur returns soon."

Merlin snorted in frustration.

"But what if he doesssn't?! His horssse returned without him! He could be dead!"

"I can only imagine what your going through Merlin but do not despair. While there is life there is hope."

"Exactly! And Arthur could be dead ssso there might be no hope!" Merlin was not normally so angry but he was frightened and too scared to realise he was practically shouting at Gaius when it wasn't his fault.

"Calm down Merlin! Getting angry isn't going to solve anything." Gaius was trying his best to get Merlin calm but was not succeeding.

Merlin gave up arguing and hobbled away from the door his broken leg sticking out awkwardly. His sudden outburst of anger had drained him of what little energy he had. He felt sore in every place imaginable, scared half to death and almost ready to give up. This wasn't like him at all. He sulked angrily in the corner and gave the evils to a bench opposite him.

Engrossed at staring at the bench he inattentively rubbed his still strapped up, broken leg. It was hurting more than usual today. Merlin felt as though the world was against him. It seemed he was always the one who got poisoned. Well ok maybe that wasn't true. The Questing beast had poisoned Arthur only a few weeks ago. That had been serious but this was a bit beyond that. He could destroy Camelot and every one in it! He guessed this was because he was going to turn into a gigantic snake but also because he would keep his magical properties and that would make him a hundred times more dangerous. Merlin sighed in defeat and hung his head dejectedly.

"You can't just kill him!" Morgana was shouting angrily at Uther after finding out what he might do to Merlin.

"I'm the king I can do what I like!" Uther shouted just as angrily back.

"Can't you hear yourself! You sound like a child!"

"How dare you speak to me like that!"

"What has Merlin ever done to deserve death!"

"It's not what he's done its what he's going to do! You have no idea what is at stake!"

"Oh, I think I do! How do you think I know about all this! Gaius told me! I know that the kingdom is in danger. But one mans life is just as important as a hundreds!"

"What would you have me do?! I have no choice if Arthur does not return! Belive me I would prefer not to execute him. Killing does not give me pleasure!"

"Wait for Arthur. He will come back!"

"And if he doesn't?!"

"He will. You should have more faith in him!"

"Please!" Uther said sarcastically, prolonging the "P".

Morgana narrowed her eyes dangerously and stormed out of the hall. It seemed she was constantly fighting with Uther but if no one else was going to tell him then she would have to. She was enraged that he was possibly going to murder Merlin so she decided to go and tell him what Uther was planning. Morgana snorted angrily at her thoughts. Planning indeed! The word should have been plotting! She reached Gaius's chambers and sailed in, not bothering to knock.

"Morgana?"

"Gaius, I must speak with Merlin."

"Well I'm not so sure that's a wise idea. He's a little touchy at the moment."

Morgana rudely ignored Gaius and swept over to Merlin's door and knocked on it.

"Merlin! Merlin! I have to talk to you."

Merlin looked up from his sulking at the sound of Morgana's voice. He painfully got up and found that he had gone stiff from sitting on the floor; never the less he limped over to the door.

"Yesss?"

"It's Uther! He plans to murder you if Arthur does not return to stop the disease!"

"I know." Merlin sighed.

"Oh." Morgana said, baffled.

"I heard Uther talking a few days ago to Gaiusss." Merlin explained.

"Why are you lisping? You don't have a lisp?"

"I…err…" Merlin pulled a face while trying to think what to say. He decided the truth would be best, "Morgana…don't panic or anything but the poison is making me turn into a snake…"

Surprisingly Morgana laughed.

"Ha! You expect me to belive that?!"

"You should. It's the truth." Gaius had apparently been listening in.

"What?" Morgana sounded baffled. Gaius took her away and explained in detail everything that had happened and not to tell anyone else or there would be panic through out the kingdom.

"Is it true Merlin?" Morgana asked in shock.

"I'm afraid ssso." Merlin hissed like a snake.

Meanwhile Arthur had been running like a mad man for over a day. He had sensed the urgency in Kerfane's voice and that had given him the energy to run for so long. As he galloped across a field he fell as his foot wedged its self into a rabbit hole. He almost dropped the jar of dust but managed to catch it as he went down. Grumbling, he yanked his foot out of the hole and limped as fast as he could away. He wasn't going to make it in time if he didn't hurry! Arthur quickened his pace and shot across the tall-grassed field. He was not far from Camelot now but he knew he would have to hurry if he was to save Merlin. He sincerely wished he had been able to bring the horse with him on the first trail so he would have it now.

His blisters, blisters had blisters, his shoes had holes in them, he was filthy and starving. Being under pressure for time Arthur had not been able to hunt or get any food for that matter for five days or so. Last time he had eaten had been the second morning of his journey. He wondered how he was still alive after the things he had been through. He felt dizzy and was seeing double. He decided he needed rest, even if he was almost out of time. Stopping at a stream Arthur took several mouthfuls of water. He splashed it over his face to cool himself down in the heat. It had been snowing nearly a week ago but now it was a scorching hot day. The weather had been very unpredictable as of late.

Arthur heard a twig snap and he looked up. There was a horse in front of him. He could tell it was a wild one because of its mess of a mane and tail. The horse seemed quite curious with the prince. Arthur kept very still and breathed slowly. He didn't want to frighten it away when he could tame it and use it to get to Camelot. He briefly thought of a honourable return on a bare back wild horse but that wasn't important right now. Slowly he put up a hand and let the horse smell him before touching the animal on its nose. The horse snuffled and let him step closer. Arthur carefully stroked the creature's neck. He had tamed hundreds of horses before and considered himself an expert in the matter. The horse snuffled again and shook its head. Arthur took the lapse of attention to grab the horse's mane and swing himself onto its back. The horse reared up a little and shuffled its feet. Arthur whispered into its ear and stroked its side to try to comfort it. The horse calmed down and stood more still. Arthur nudged it in the sides and the horse began trotting happily forward. Arthur grinned at his brilliance and put the jar on his lap as horse and rider cantered away.

Gaius sat quietly on his chair, wrapped in his thoughts. He kept going over and over the same things in his head and always came to the conclusion to go to the dragon. After finding no other option Gaius stood and hurried down to the under ground caves that the dragon was imprisoned in. Careful to not be seen he hurried from shadow to shadow and evaded the guards. Going around the corner that led to the huge cavern Gaius found the dragon expecting him.

"Ahh. I thought I would see you some time or other."

"Then you know why I have come?"

"Yes. It is hardly difficult to not notice what has been happening. Even from down here." The dragons voice echoed of the sides of the caves.

"Then you know what to do?"

"Yes, and you are already doing it!"

Gaius raised is eyebrow for an answer.

"You must wait for Arthur's return. He is still alive. He is but ten miles from Camelot as we speak."

"He is alive then?! His horse returned without him and I feared the worse. This is good news in deed."

"But Merlin is still in danger. His body is almost possessed now. There is very little time left."

"I see."

"No you do not see. Not even I can see. Merlin is going through more than you can imagine."

"I feel bad about imprisoning him in his room. Was I right? Is the air contaminated?"

"Yes. You must be very careful. A few lung fulls of the air would not hurt you but a prolonged time would probably kill you."

"I understand."

"Talk to Merlin. He is feeling very alone at this time. Help him."

"I shall." With that Gaius left.


	7. Chapter Seven

Jeff, the Camelot gate guard was enjoying a bit of late afternoon lunch when suddenly he heard the clattering of horse's hooves. He looked up from his sandwich just in time to see a blur of Prince Arthur and a horse go by. Scrabbling to his feet he grabbed the lever that let down the drawbridge and pulled it. The drawbridge went down just in time and Arthur's horse leapt over the gap that was left. Arthur galloped into the stone courtyard and sprung of the horse, ignoring gasps of shock from all people around him.

Jeff ran of to find the king as he had been ordered to tell Uther of his son's return.

"Sire! Sire! Sire!" Jeff ran, puffing into the hall way were Uther was also having a late lunch, "He…he…" Jeff was hopelessly out of breath and couldn't get the words out.

"What is it man!" Uther had stood up.

"He…he…he's…back…Arthur is back!" Jeff panted, pointing desperately to the door.

Uther leapt up and swooped out of the hall.

"Gaius! I've got it!" Arthur thundered into Gaius's chambers and crossed the room in a single bound, "Where is he?"

"Arthur! Thank goodness! He's in there!" Gaius hurried with Arthur to Merlin's door. Arthur handed the jar to Gaius and began banging onto the door with his shoulder to get it open. The wax broke and Arthur and Gaius burst into the room.

Something was lying in the corner of the room. Something, that vaguely resembled Merlin. The thing was scaly and red and what would have been arms and legs were sort of grown together into a kind of crude snakes body. Gaius and Arthur stared in horror at the thing that was more snake than Merlin until Arthur snapped out of it and grabbed the jar of dust.

He unscrewed the lid and through the dust in a cloud all over Merlin. As the dust touched Merlin it looked as though the dust was water and simply washing away dirt. Eventually the scales and snake like aspects of him were gone and Merlin sat up dizzily.

"Who, what, when, why? It wasn't me!" Merlin cried.

"Merlin!" Gaius rushed over to the young warlock in a huge bear huge. Suddenly there was another visitor to the scene. Uther darted in to the room and hugged Arthur.

"You look dreadful! What happened? Tell me everything." Uther held his son proudly by the shoulders.

"Of course." Arthur said and walked over to Merlin and offered a hand down to him.

"You alright?" He asked, pulling Merlin up.

"Only thanks to you." Merlin shook Arthur's hand relief and thanks dripping from his voice.

Much crying and laughing and both at the same time later, Merlin sat in his favourite place in Camelot. It was just a small grassy patch under a tree on the outside of the city wall but it was quiet and had an amazing view.

He had told Arthur, Gaius, Uther and everyone else of what had happened to him, as had Arthur. Merlin had to say his side of the story was far more interesting.

Uther had held a celebratory feast to which Merlin was allowed to go to as a guest and not a servant but then Arthur had ordered him to go clean his clothes, look after the wild horse, run him a bath, polish his sword (and crown) and a list of other stuff Merlin had forgotten. Merlin put his hands behind his head and sighed happily. Everything was back to normal.

**The End**


End file.
